No matter what words I say, I will always love you
by Even Roses Bleed
Summary: A short little fulffy-mabob that I wrote after watching some episode where I was mad at Buffy regecting Spike...again...


Disclaimer: Not mine, they're Joss's toys, I just play with 'em. And yes, the title is from a line of The Cure's Love song.

No Matter What Words I Say...I Will Always Love You.

A small knock on the door brought Buffy from her daydreams. She got up and quickly hopped to the door, knowing full well who'd be on the other side. She swung open the door to reveal her vampire. "'Ello love," Spike said pulling her into an embrace and giving her a small kiss. "How's my favorite girl?" "Better now that you're here," She said sweetly. "Good to hear," He said swinging her around. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear softly "I love you." She smiled sadly, "I know," She said. They'd had a relationship for three months now. After Buffy's unexpected return via The Powers That Be, she ran to Spike. After convincing him he wasn't dreaming, she told him what she had been thinking that day on the tower. _"I knew it was what I needed to do," She had said. "But I just kept thinking, what would have happened if I had just let go in life, not after, and I realized, I should have thought more about us." "There's an us?" He asked, still in shock. "No," She said softly, "But I want there to be."_ And the rest, as they say, was history. She had yet to say she loved him though. It hurt deep, at first, that she didn't love him like that. But he soon got over it, he knew she loved him, but was just too afraid to say it. But, it was the thought that counts right? The silence had gotten to an uncomfortable point, "So," Buffy said, bringing Spike back to the here and now, "Ready for some patrolling?" "Sure love," He said quietly, as she walked to the door, "Whatever you say."  
  
They had staked a record of fifteen vamps, and where taking a rest on some nearby headstones. Suddenly, Spike's head snapped up, and he sniffed the air, "Son of a-," He began to say quietly, but was interrupted. "My pretty Spike," Came a hauntingly melodic voice from the shadows. "The Slayer has pulled you into her light, and is burning away your love for me, leaving only love for her. That's not very nice, Miss Edith agrees. All our love just going poof! Just little dust clouds, they float away, just like you will my Spike." "Oh bloody hell," He hissed. As Dru glided from the darkness, at least fifty more vampires attacked from all sides, splitting up between Spike and Buffy. "Oh goody," Dru giggled as she clapped her hands like a little girl, "I suppose I win!" The vampires pulled Spike over to his crazy ex. Once she had a hold of him, they quickly jumped Buffy, and helped their comrades to hold her still. Dru held Spike's back to her, grabbing his hair, and tilting back his head until his ear rested by her mouth. She whispered manically, "Say goodbye to your Slayer Spike, the stars say, it's your time to die." Buffy watched in horror, and as if in slow motion, as Dru planted a kiss on Spike lips, then jammed a stake into his heart. His body spasmed then slowly hissed and disintegrated into dust. As his ashes fell slowly to the ground, Dru cackled insanely, "Dead and gone, dead and gone," She kept repeating "Died all alone, with no knowledge of love." Then in a blinding flash of white light she and her flunkies disappeared, leaving the graveyard just like before. Save the small pile of dust, that was once Buffy's lover. Buffy fell to her knees, and crawled over to her dead loves ashes. She held them in her hands, and watched them slide through her fingers. "No," She said quietly. "No!" She screamed to the sky, "You can't take him away, not when I just found him!" _"Buffy,"_ A small, distant voice called. "No," she shouted again, "No, no, no, no, no!" She was sobbing now, and that little voice was still there. _"Buffy, Buffy love wake up."_ Someone was shaking her, and her eyes snapped open. Spike's concerned face stared back. "Bad dream love?" He asked tenderly. "Spike?" She said carefully, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Last time I checked," He grinned. "Oh Spike!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. He had no idea what was going on, but he really didn't mind. "Oh Spike," She said again, "I love you." Now he knew what was going on. He quickly pulled back, and looked her in the eyes with his wide, shocked blue ones. "You what now?" He choked out. She took his face in her hands, "I," She said, "Buffy Summers, love you, Spike...Ummmm...Ya' know, I don't know your last name, but that's not important, what is important is this, I love you William. I. Love. You." "Oh God Buffy," He breathed, "I love you so much." As they fell back to their bed kissing, Buffy realized that for the first time in her life, her heart felt full. 


End file.
